


Trains

by LilyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Secret Admirer, Trains, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close encounters with a hot male commuter and secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

Roxy got on the train and it was empty, thank god. She was tired after a long day at work and the last thing she wanted to deal with was a crowded train with no seats. She plopped herself down and zoned out, thinking about the day she'd just had, and the fact that she couldn't wait to get home and unwind. Soon after zoning, she dozed off, and when she woke up, she realized she wasn't alone on the train anymore. A few feet down from her, he was there. The same "he" that she'd been seeing on the train for the past week, and had been ogling from a distance. Every morning she saw him on her way to work, with his black jacket, scarf, sweatpants, messenger bag in his lap, earphones plugged into his iphone. Sometimes his eyes were closed, sometimes they were open and he seemed to be staring at nothing. Her favorite outfit on him by far, though, had been the red sweatpants. That had sealed the deal for her, however, she hadn't had the courage to approach him, and he was usually still on the train when she got off at her stop. 

She'd gone so far as snapping a few camera phone pics of him, either when he wasn't paying attention (not that he'd notice her), or when his eyes were closed. She just enjoyed watching him... sometimes staring.. occasionally she might have drooled. But it was super late, and she'd only ever seen him during rush hour. Roxy glanced around the car they were in, and with the exception of him a few feet from her, they were the only ones on. She felt her heart racing and stole a glance at him again. He wasn't looking in her direction, just staring straight ahead, and seemingly zoning out. Roxy knew there wouldn't be a better chance than right now, but her shyness paralyzed her. She had no idea how he'd react if she approached, and if he rejected her it would make an already awkward situation, even more so. 

So she sat there, staring at him, looking back down at her hands, fiddling with her phone, and kicking herself for not taking a golden opportunity. She looked back up again, and just as she did, his head turned...

And he smiled at her. 

Roxy freaked. She smiled back and turned away quickly feeling like an idiot. Fuck, she thought, should I go over there? Say something? Climb into his lap? The last thought made her laugh internally. She looked over out of the corner of her eye, and he was still looking at her, and had a strange expression on his face. Was it confusion? Maybe he was wondering why she didn't speak; maybe she had something on her face. Roxy continued to freak out and overanalyze the look on his face as she looked away and pretended to be looking at her phone. She didn't know why she didn't just go over and talk to him. Fuck this is stupid, I should probably just go over there. 

"So what did you do with my pictures?" 

When she heard the voice directly in front of her, she jumped and looked up. He was sitting accross from her and she hadn't even seen him move because she'd been so deep into her head. "What? I'm... sorry?" 

"I saw you take my picture a couple of days ago. I guess you thought I didn't see you." 

"Oh... well.. how do you know it was your picture I took?" 

"Because I'm the only other person that takes this train every day on a regular basis, and I was pretty sure you weren't looking at the old guy sitting next to me." 

Roxy felt her face flush with embarrassment and she smiled. "Wow this is awkward," she laughed.

"So you admit you were taking my picture?" he replied. Roxy looked up at him and saw the smoldering intensity in his eyes and wanted to die. She didn't think she could blush any harder. "Guilty as charged, I guess," she answered sheepishly.

"I kept waiting for you to come over and say something, but you never did, or the day after, or for the rest of the week. I was definitely wondering. What's your name?" 

"Roxy." 

"Roxy...." he drew each syllable of her name out slowly. "I'm Christopher. Also known as the guy you've been checking out on the train every day for the past week." He smiled and held out his hand. Roxy took it and then pulled away, still feeling a little nervous.

"How did you know I was... checking you out?" she asked shyly.

"Maybe I was checking you out.... when you weren't looking." He grinned. 

"Oh.... so.... so then how come YOU didn't say anything to me?" 

"I was waiting, seeing as we both seemed to have this little Mexican standoff staring contest going on. And I was hoping I'd see you on the train again, luckily I did or I would've kicked myself." 

Roxy laughed, "well I'm glad you did, I suppose. I really don't know why I didn't say anything, and um... I'm sorry for taking your picture." 

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mind." His eyes were twinkling, and Roxy knew they had a few more stops before hers came up. "So where are you coming from? Every time I see you, you're wearing sweatpants." 

"Gym. I go every morning. When you see me is usually when I'm coming back from doing weights. Then I go back in the afternoons. I swear I'm not a gym rat or anything like that." 

"I wouldn't say you were, sounds like more you are into staying in shape?" He nodded, "that and if I don't I turn into a bit of a twig," he laughed. 

They chit chatted some more until Roxy's stop came up. "Hey this is me... I guess maybe I'll see you on the train tomorrow morning?" She got up to walk to the doors and he gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him, and kissing her. Roxy was jolted, but didn't stop him. It was a short peck, but long enough to feel how soft his lips were, and to make every hair on her body stand on end. She stood up, speechless as the train began to slow and come to a stop. 

"Yes," he said, smiling up at her. And without warning he held up his phone and snapped a picture of her. "I'll be looking for you, and now I've got your picture as well." He waved his phone at her as the doors opened and she smiled at him and waved goodbye. As soon as the doors closed and she watched the train pull off, she realized they'd sat there and talked, but she hadn't given him her number, or gotten his. Facepalm. Well now she really did hope she saw him in the morning. How the hell could she have missed getting his number? And especially after a kiss like the one he gave her out of the blue. Roxy was embarrassed that he'd noticed she took his picture, but happy she'd seen him tonight and that he'd introduced himself... and that he'd kissed her, but she was kicking herself yet again for not getting his number. She went over their encounter again and again in her head, making herself paranoid. What if she never saw him again? Roxy took her shower and went to bed that night praying he was on the train in the morning. 

The next morning the train was packed when Roxy got on. She stood by the door and looked around, but didn't see her mystery man. Even though technically she knew his name, she didn't know anything else about him except his morning and afternoon work out routine. Roxy felt herself panicking when she didn't see him, and then felt her heart sink. She'd had a perfect opportunity and she blew it. She looked down at her phone, to the pictures she had saved of him from last week and sulked. 

"You look distressed, have you lost something?" 

Roxy's head shot up when she heard the voice and turned to find him standing next to her. "Oh.. hey! I didn't see you so I thought maybe I'd missed you." He grinned at her and shook his head. "Couldn't let that happen.. however I couldn't find a seat so I'd been standing in the back." His eyes were deep brown and Roxy couldn't take her eyes off of him. She also realized he was close enough to kiss her again, and oh how she was longing for it. Before Roxy could say another word the train lurched and she fell sideways into him, he grabbed her to keep her from falling and she could smell whatever shampoo he used on his dark curls, and his cologne, and had to resist the urge to bury her face in his neck. "You alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine sorry, didn't mean to launch myself into you like that." 

"Well it's a good thing I was there to catch you," he answered. His arm lingered around her waist even after the train continued moving. Roxy could feel her entire body getting warm. When her stop came up, they both got off together, walking through the station tunnel to the exit. "You know, I meant to get your number, or give you mine last night, and I guess I was distracted so, I should probably do that now.... I mean unless you don't want it..." Roxy looked up and caught him staring at her. His gaze piercing her to the core. "Of course I want it."

Roxy looked away and reached into her bag for her phone. "And are you going to give me yours?" He grabbed her face and kissed her again, now for the second time. This time longer, and deeper. Roxy was so entranced by his lips she had a momentary lapse and forgot she was in public. She pulled away, staring in disbelief. "Why did you kiss me like that? And last night as well?" He licked his lips and smiled. "Have I offended you?" 

She shook her head, still trying to grapple with him kissing her and the fact that she was reeling from it. "No... it's just that... you don't really know me, nor I you, and that was awfully fast, you know... considering I haven't even given you my number yet." 

They both laughed. "Yeah," he said, "yeah I guess you're right. That was a bit impulsive, but I don't really believe in setting things at any particular pace. Hope that doesn't sound weird. I mean I wanted to kiss you.... so I did." 

Looking at him and just watching his facial expressions, Roxy was tempted to tell him to kiss her again, but too shy to act on it. He walked her all the way to her office, and then finally exchanged numbers before he took off. 

Work dragged by slowly for most of the morning, and Roxy found herself daydreaming about the kiss, his mouth, his red sweatpants - which he hadn't worn today - his scent, his hair. She received a text right around lunchtime, that made her heart flutter. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Work. Fun stuff, what are you doing?" 

"Looking at the picture I took of you and talking to you..." 

Roxy could feel herself getting anxious, but for what she had no clue. She buzzed inside when she read the words of his last text. Then another one came in. 

"So what are you thinking about... right now?" 

Roxy knew exactly what she was thinking about, and being ballsy, she texted him back. 

"I'm thinking about your red sweatpants." 

"Oh? Well maybe I'll wear them for you tonight if you meet me on the train later, on your way home, say about... 9:30 ish." 

Roxy read the words and couldn't stop the grin the spread across her face. "Well that's kind of late, and I wasn't planning on staying late tonight.." 

"You could go home and come back... and then pretend you were staying late tonight and still meet me." Roxy blushed, "Okay I'll play your game, I'll meet you at 9:30." 

"Wear a skirt." 

She held the phone in her hand and stared at it. What on earth was he up to? And for that matter did she even care?

5:30 rolled around and Roxy headed back home. All the way there she thought about the texts he'd sent her and the more she thought about it, the more she felt that feeling of being anxious. Almost like whatever was going to happen, she wanted it, and couldn't wait to see him again. She didn't see him on the crowded train home, but she supposed it was because she'd see him later. Roxy headed into the house, took a shower and made something to eat because she'd skipped lunch, and then prepared for her late evening joy ride, rummaging through her closet for a skirt that would be acceptable, for whatever this joy ride led to. At 8 o'clock she headed back out, wearing a knee length black skirt, a turtleneck, a pair of calf high boots, and her jacket. She got on the train, headed back towards work, and crossed the tunnel to the trains going in the opposite direction, headed right back home. 

Standing on the platform Roxy thought about how silly it was that she was doing this, and having a what... train date? She laughed to herself and shook her head. The station was fairly empty this time of night, so she figured the train would probably be fairly empty again. 

When it finally did pull into the station, Roxy looked and sure enough, when she stepped in, the train was empty... except for one person, sitting all the way at the end, wearing red sweatpants, and staring right at her when she got on. All at once Roxy felt nervous and excited, wondering what he had planned as she made her way to the end of the car. When she finally reached him, he was grinning from ear to ear, and patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit down. 

"So... are you wondering why I asked you to meet me on the train?" 

Roxy laughed nervously, "yeah I am. Is this a train date?" She watched as he chuckled, waiting for his answer. "Yeah, I guess it could sort of be a train date. Although I would like to take you on a real date as well, perhaps this weekend if you're not too busy?" 

"Yeah I'd like that," she smiled. 

"But you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me on the train and.... wear a skirt?" 

She nodded, "yes, I was waiting for you to tell me, and thanks for wearing the sweatpants." 

"You like these?" 

"Yes. I like the way they look on you." Roxy was aware she was blushing again and turned her head away. 

"Or maybe you like wondering what's underneath them?" Roxy looked up, surprised by his answer, even though she knew he'd hit the nail right on the head. She nodded, and smiled, fiddling with her hands. She watched, followed his eyes as they traced down the length of her body, looking at her boots, her legs, and then moving back up until they made eye contact again. 

"I asked you to meet me on the train because I wanted to see you again. And.... well because ever since I saw you last week, my minds been racing, thinking about you, knowing you were thinking about me if I can be so bold, and wondering what would happen if we were alone on a train, like we are now... together. Or... like the other night." 

Roxy was aware that she was watching his mouth intently as he spoke, mesmerized by his lips. "And I liked that skirt you were wearing last week, the sort of short one... and I like this one.." He reached over and ran his fingers across the hemline of her skirt, and where his fingers touched her legs, were tingling. "Annd I liked that kiss, and I hope I can say what I'm about to say without getting slapped but..." 

Roxy held her breath and bit down on her lower lip. 

"I've been thinking about it, and you, and getting very horny." He looked down where his fingers were tracing back and forth along the edge of her skirt, and then looked up at her, bracing himself for the worst. "Aching really.... for you, since last week. I mean I know a week isn't a long time but it's seemed like it. And I was afraid to talk to you at first. I hope you don't mind me being so foward. I just haven't been able to get you out of my head. I know that probably sounds weird...." 

"I haven't either," Roxy blurted out. "And I think it was the sweatpants that did it...." They stared at each other for a moment and he laughed, running his fingertips across her knees. "Yeah... that's it, you just want me for my sweatpants." Roxy laughed at that. But his fingers on her skin were driving her insane, and she wasn't sure if he was doing it just because he wanted to touch her, or if he was purposely teasing her to see what she would do. 

Roxy decided she'd had enough teasing, took the initiative, and leaned over and kissed him. And grabbed his face and kissed him so urgently that he moaned into her mouth and reached for her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew she wanted his mouth, and his hands all over her body, and he was accommodating, pulling her right into his lap on the moving train, and Roxy couldn't have cared less if anyone saw them or not. By the time she broke away from the kiss she'd given him, their heads tented together, they were both panting. She was straddling him on her knees in the seat, which involuntarily made her skirt ride up. She didn't care much about that either, not the way he was looking at her when their eyes met. "So do you want to know? What's under my sweatpants?" He lunged for her, giving her another kiss. "Yes.." she heaved, kissing him back. He leaned back, unzipping his jacket, revealing a tshirt and his scarf underneath. He pulled up his shirt and Roxy slid her hand down in between them, sliding her hand into the waistband of his sweatpants, and feeling her breath hitch in her throat when she realized he was wearing nothing at all under them. As her hand closed around him and stroked him to a full erection, he pulled up her skirt, gripping her ass, and tugging on the thong panties she had on underneath. He slid a hand between her legs, and his tongue back into her mouth, pulling her panties to the side and finding her wet. Roxy whimpered when she felt his finger slide inside of her, and then another. He was so hungry for her mouth that he wouldn't let her stop kissing him, even while his fingers worked their magic. Her muffled cries in his mouth, and the fact that her pussy juices were soaking his hand, just made him tease her more. When his thumb fluttered across her clit Roxy jumped and tried to pull away. "No...." he panted, "don't pull away. Ride me." 

He pulled her hips toward him, and then reached between them, guiding his cock head right to her waiting slit. The movement of the train rocking only excited them more, as he slid inside her and she gyrated on top of him. Roxy wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out as his hands guided her hips moving slowly, soaking his cock. She couldn't help herself he felt so good, moving her hips back and forth, in a circle, the motion of the train pulling him deeper inside her. Her undulating hips picked up speed and she heard him moan and gasp beneath her. "Oh god don't stop you're gonna make me cum," he cried out. Roxy continued to grind on him, her swollen, sensitive clit rubbing against his groin. She knew she couldn't stop the orgasm that was fast approaching and taking over her body. She bucked her hips and screamed as the spasms of her climax hit her. He felt it too, and that was all it took to drive him right over the edge as he unleashed and came inside her. His body quaked and he cried out, gripping her tightly. They both sat there for a moment, still, wordless. The train started to slow down as it reached the next station. He helped her back up, her knees still wobbly from her orgasm. Roxy fixed her skirt and adjusted her panties as best she could before sitting back down. As soon as she did, the train stopped, and his mouth was on hers again. 

"I hope you don't think I'm some kind of weird manwhore or something like that," he said when he pulled away. Roxy giggled, "well gee I could say the same thing to you, only I guess I'd not be an actual manwhore, because I'm not a man." 

"No.." he shook his head and looked her in the eyes, "you're not a manwhore either." he laughed. "I've just um..." he laughed, "I always wanted to have sex on a train." 

"Oh so that's why you asked me to meet you on the train tonight? So you could live out your naughty fantasy?" Roxy asked playfully. "No.. no that's not why, I just thought we'd have a fun train ride, I didn't expect that, but I loved it.... I might have to ask you to do that again in the near future." He took her hand in his and looked at her again. "I can't stay out late tonight, because I've got the gym in the morning and then work, but... can I ride home with you and possibly take you out to dinner tomorrow, and then possibly whatever else??" Roxy smiled coyly, "yes, you can do all of those things, and then tomorrow night we can figure out what the whatever else is?" He nuzzled her ear, kissing her neck, "yeah, I think we can figure that out." They both laughed. 

They rode the train all the way to the last station and then headed back. Roxy was very tempted to have a round two on the train ride back, but sadly this time they weren't alone in the car. So she settled for lots of kisses and groping, and he walked her to the train exit, kissed her goodbye so long and deep that they almost had their round two against the wall by the steps, and then finally, said goodnight, his hands lingering on hers until she was up the stairs, and headed back home. 

By the time Roxy made it to her bed she still had her head in the clouds, and the phone buzzed letting her know she had a new message. When she opened it, it was a message from Christopher, that read: "Sweet Dreams" and had a picture attached. 

It was a picture of him shirtless, wearing her favorite red sweatpants. Sweet Dreams indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes change names and Kit might be himself in one story and Bob the builder in another. This story was based on a few pics I saw of him riding the tube, and well... I've always had a thing for trains since I grew up riding them in New York, and a thing for sex on trains (never done it myself it just seems really hot if you can get away with it). Might not be completely accurate since I didn't research London tube transport but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
